


I Don't Want Them

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes, little sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante brigs home some supplies for latter, supplies that Nero isn't to fond of. lol Bad Summary It's Rated T but nothing really bad happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want Them

Dante casually strolled into the shop, dropping his bag atop his desk and continued on into the kitchen, all to aware of the curios Nero coming down the stairs.

“Hey, how was you trip?” Nero greeted, instantly noticing the discarded shopping bag. “You buy something?”

“Yep, some things to help you out actually.” Dante replied, an unseen grin on his lips.

“Oh?” Nero questioned, picking up the bag and taking a peek. Inside lay a small rectangle box and what looked like a small toothpaste tube. Nero pulled the products out of the bag and read the labels... “What the hell is this!?” Dante couldn’t hold in a laugh at the reaction. Nero stormed to the door way of the kitchen just as the older turned his way, a cold slice of pizza in hand.

“Are they not to your liking? I tried going for what would suit you best.” Dante explained, a teasing grin still stretched across his stubbled face.

“I don't want them!” Nero shouted, a blush evident on his cheeks. In an embarrassed fit the shorter tossed the items at the older, both bouncing off with no real effect on their target.

“Come on, don't be like that.” Dante scolded cheekily as he picked up the products. “They're to help-”

“I know what they're for!” The shorter interrupted. “And I'm pretty sure I don't need condoms.”

“They're not only for protecting women from getting pregnant.” Dante explained as he approached the still blushing Nero. “And from what the people said at the store, it's going to be really hard on you our first time together.”

“You asked about it?” Nero questioned, choosing to ignore his desire to argue about just who is going to be on the bottom.

“Of course. I wanted to be able to make it as easy for you as I can.” Dante tried to explain before Nero scoffed and turned his head away. It was still embarrassing that some random shop worker knows what him and the older where up to, but it did leave an almost fluttering sensation inside Nero that Dante had bothered to look into it a little to improve his comfort.

Like some sort of mind reader, just looking at Nero's expression told the taller what he was thinking.

Grabbing the younger's chin and forcing him to look at the older, Dante said.

“I do care Nero.” Again, only a facial response from the shorter which led to Dante pulling him in for a kiss. This was quickly becoming a regular occurrence between the two, a spontaneous kiss for the most random of reasons, if there even was one. Though there was the fear of the old man pulling this stunt out in public, Nero was increasingly paying less and less mind to it, which brought a smile to Dante.

“Whatever.” Nero excepted, pulling away from the taller and quickly changing topic. Dante let it slide this time, accepting that the kid needed a little more time, two days tops.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for giggles.
> 
> This would take place just after these two got together. Dante has excepted it and is looking into ways to make the inevitable a little easier for the younger. In my mind, up to this point Dante hasn’t had sex with a man but he has heard this and that about gay sex, as I think we all do, and he doesn’t want to hurt Nero so bad that he runs away. Just getting him to be on the bottom will be hard enough.
> 
> Nero on the other hand is still trying to get used to the idea and reality that he is now romantically attached to a man, and Dante of all people. So he is a little... lets be honest, shy about showing affection. As said in the story, kissing is become easier for him to handle but sex is still a scary idea for him.
> 
> Originally this story was supposed to be Nero and Dante in a sex shop together and Nero freaking out while Dante just went about it easily.
> 
> “I know what they're for!” That sounds super familiar to me.
> 
> The 'two days tops' thing at the end was supposed to signal Dante's impatience to get some.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
